Exemplary embodiments generally relate to coating apparatuses and processes, to measurement and testing of electricity in the geophysical surface, to marking the earth, and to dispensing aerosol containers.
Various techniques are used to locate concealed objects. Electromagnetic signals, for example, are used to locate underground caverns, buried treasure, vintage arsenals, shipwrecks, and even tumors and other health conditions. Electromagnetic signals are even used to locate buried or underground utility wires, telephone lines, cables, and fiber optic lines. Utility crews use specially-developed “cable locators” that detect electromagnetic signals. These electromagnetic signals can be used to indicate the location of buried or underground wires and cables. Aerosol containers are also used to mark the location of concealed objects. When a buried utility cable, for example, is located, a technician marks the location of the buried cable using spray paint.
Unfortunately, though, electromagnetic detection of a buried cable is a separate effort from marking the location of the buried cable. Presently, a technician locates a buried cable using the electromagnetic-receiving “cable locator.” When the buried cable is located, the technician then uses a paint can (and sometimes flags) to mark the earth. The paint indicates the direction or path of the buried cable. That is, the technician carries the electromagnetic-receiving “cable locator” in one hand, and the technician carries a paint can in the other hand. Strength is needed to accurately sweep the cable locator with the one hand, while a strong back is needed to stoop and spray paint with the other hand. Accuracy often requires that several trips be made along the path of the buried cable. Needless to say, then, an improve detection and marking apparatus would save time and reduce the possibility of physical injury.